ttmfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Цеванг Царонг (Tsewang J. Tsarong)
Цеванг Царонг (Tsewang Jigme Tsarong), (р. 30.09.1945), современный врач Традиционной Тибетской Медицины, основатель Гималайской фитокомпании и Тибетских медицинских публикаций. Золотой медалист Колледжа Св. Джозефа, Darjeeling и президентской школы в Valparaiso Университете, США, бывший директор Института Тибетской Медицины Его Святейшества Далай Ламы (1975-1980), автор публикаций переводов основных положений Тибетской Медицины, основатель Тибетского Медицинского Центра и информационного бюллетеня Института Тибетской Медицины. Писатель, переводчик с тибетского и монгольского на английский язык, автор сборников лекарственных средств и классических составов Традиционной Тибетской Медицины. Снимался в фильме «Кундун» (англ. Kundun) https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D1%83%D0%BD%D0%B4%D1%83%D0%BD — фильм режиссёра Мартина Скорсезе (1997, США, англ.), посвященный религиозному деятелю и духовному лидеру тибетских буддистов — Далай-ламе XIV в роли учителя Taktra Rinpoche (as Tsewang Jigme Tsarong) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kundun Его сын Тензин Тхутхоб Царонг (Tenzin Thuthob Tsarong) в фильме сыграл Далай-ламу XIV (взрослого). С фр. Википедии https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tsewang_Jigme_Tsarong Tsewang Jigme Tsarong né le 30 septembre 19451, au Tibet, est un écrivain spécialiste de médecine tibétaine et un acteur tibétain. Il est le fils de Dundul Namgyal Tsarong et Yangchen Dolkar2. Il est le père de Tenzin Thuthob Tsarong. Jigme Tsarong fut le directeur du Men-Tsee-Khang entre 1975 et 1980. Filmographie Kundun (1997) de Martin Scorsese À La Recherche de Kundun avec Martin Scorsese (1998 - documentaire) Книги * Цеванг Царонг (Tsewang J. Tsarong) Handbook of Traditional Tibetan Drugs: Their Nomenclature, Composition, Use, and Dosage. Tibetan Medical Publications, Kalimpong, West Bengal, India. 1986. 101 Pages. Язык: English, tibetan, английский, тибетский. Цеванг Царонг. Руководство по Тибетской рецептуре: составы, применение. Аннотация. Работа T.J. Tsarong представляет синтез между Тибетской медициной и современной наукой, названия растений, как принято в Фармакопее, написаны на латинском языке, однако, не содержит названий используемых частей растений и дозировок. В монографии гармонично сочетается Западный морфо-нозологический принцип описания заболеваний и Восточный функционально-синдромальный подход. Примечание английского издателя книге «Руководство по Тибетской рецептуре» T.J.Tsarong. Это руководство по рецептуре первоначально предназначалось для пациентов, проходящих лечение методами традиционной Тибетской медицины. Мы надеемся, что эта публикация не только устранит все сомнения о составе этих волшебных святых лекарств, но также удовлетворит законное право пациента знать точно, что он принимает. Учёные и исследователи этой традиции также найдут для себя много интересного в этой книге. Она является первой попыткой направить эту древнюю систему медицины в более «научное» русло, чтобы она сохранилась и процветала в современном мире. Среди многих тысяч тибетских медицинских рецептов мы выбрали следующие 175 составов из-за их популярности и лёгкой доступности. Действительно, почти все эти составы могут быть приобретены в аптеках и у врачей, практикующих Тибетскую медицину в Бутане, Китае, Индии, Монголии, Непале и Тибете. Мы надеемся, что эта работа будет ступенью по направлению к будущим научным исследованиям и распространению этих рецептов, которые содержат огромный потенциал развития более рациональной и безопасной медицины. Тибетские Медицинские Публикации. * Цеванг Царонг (Tsewang J. Tsarong) Лекарственные растения тибетской медицины. Tibetan Medicinal Plants. Издательство: Kalimphong: Tibetan Medical Publications, India. 1994. 132 с. ISBN: 81-900489-0-2 Язык: English, tibetan, английский, тибетский. Аннотация. Справочник лекарственных растений Тибета содержит цветные фотографии растений с их названиями на тибетском языке и английской транскрипцией. Указаны свойства каждого растения и область их применения. This handy pocketbook on the medicinal plants of Tibet is the first of its kind to be published in English. It contains 96 colour photographs of Tibetan medicinal plants along with their native and botanical names. Furthermore, it gives information on plant taste, potency, action, and use-directly translated from ancient medical texts such as the rGyud-bZhi and the Shel-gong Shel- preng-providing thereby, an invaluable insight into a selection of medicinal herbs that have played such a vital role in the healthcare of Tibetans for so many centuries. * Translator and Editor T. J. Tsarong. Fundamentals of Tibetan Medicine according to the Rgyud-bzhi — Dharmasala: Tibetan Medical Centre, 1981.—123 p.; Yeshi Donden. Health through Ballance. An Introduction to Tibetan Medicine.— Ithaca, New York; Snow Lion Publications, 1986,— 252 p.